Graduation Yearbook!
! |summary = The photos for the graduation yearbook are going to be taken soon, and Yui Hirasawa wants hers to be perfect. |plot = She smirked in elementary school and was really nervous in middle school; this year, Yui wants her yearbook photo to be perfect. Pouring through fashion magazines, Yui is trying to find a hairstyle for the upcoming photo day. No matter how long she spends in front of the mirror, trying different parts, poses, and expressions she always thinks it's just a little wrong. Yui even uses her sister Ui as a model to experiment on. Ui, however, forgets to return Yui's hairpin after modelling with it on. At school, Ui catches an uncharacteristically relaxed Azusa, who had even forgotten to tie her hair up that morning. While Ui helps tier up her hair, Azusa blames the school festival's show on draining her motivation and leaving her in a spaced-out mood. Ui notices she still has Yui's hairpin, quickly changes her hair to match Yui's, and takes the opportunity to pounce on Azu-nyan in typical Yui style. Meanwhile, Yui is feeling completely wrong without her signature hairpin, but the only thing Nodoka has that could hold Yui's hair in place is a bulldog clip. Luckily, Tsumugi has a hairband for Yui to borrow in the meantime. But because Yui's hair is a little too short to tie back, Mugi experiments a little starting with a style that exposes her forehead. Ritsu takes special offence to the fact that Yui would much rather keep her forehand hidden. Ui returns with the hairpin just as the girls do up Yui's hair like Jun's. After school, Azusa realises that with the school festival over, most of the seniors have gone to study. Worried that her seniors at the Light Music Club may have quit to study, she rushes to the music room to check. But of course, it's business as usual, 'business' being tea and cake. Really though, they decided the club room is as good a place as any to study for their exams. Meanwhile, Sawako needs to talk to the girls about their future plans. Yui and Ritsu still haven't handed in their senior questionnaires, but are thinking of going to college, despite not knowing what degree or major they want to choose. Mio also has to hand in some papers to be recommended to the more prestigious universities. Since Mugi is applying for a private womens university, Yui and Ritsu decide they may as well try to as well. When Sawako leaves, Yui flips open a magazine of hairstyles, but her friends think her hair looks good as is. The next day at school, Ritsu has brought a camera so they can all practice for the photo. First up is Ritsu, who gets a perfect photo, which is ironic as she doesn't care one bit. Mio, on the other hand, gets too nervous and spoils all of her photos. Mugi tries to mix things up, putting on the most serious face she can, but her friends like her just the way she is. Last up is Yui. Even though her photo is essentially perfect, she's still nitpicky about her bangs being too long. She decides she must trim her bangs. Herself. Yui assures everyone that she definitely won't mess up, having done this plenty of times in the past. She starts with an incredibly clear focus and with precise movements, cutting only the shortest lengths off. And she's done! Or she would be if it were just a little shorter. Right on cue, as she's doing her second attempt, Yui sneezes, taking off the entire bang in one clean snip. Her friends try their best to reassure her that she looks fine. Try as hard as they may, it's not going to happen. Yui's hair is ruined. But still, they try to cheer her up, each giving her the chestnut from their Mont Blanc. Yui tries to keep a low profile on photo day, walking into school hunched over and wearing a hood. She still can't accept that she's inadvertently spoiled her yearbook photo. Though when Mugi threatens to take away her cake for that afternoon, Yui obediently sheds the hood and sits up proudly. One by one, the girls each take their photo, and even Yui's photo goes as well as it can, even without her signature bangs. Afterwards, Sawako calls Mio to the staffroom to discuss the recommendation. She's decided to turn it down because she wants to study together with her friends. Yui and Ritsu hand in their senior questionnaires to express their intent to apply to the same university, and the questionnaires are accepted. For Mio to make such a sacrifice, it's crunch time for Yui and Ritsu to study so they all get into the same university. }} Category:K-ON!! Episodes